plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zom-Blob
Bullseye |ability = Zombie Evolution: This get +1 for each Brain you got this turn. |flavor text = This is why you shouldn't drink primordial soup.}} Zom-Blob is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 1 /5 . It has the Bullseye trait, and its Zombie Evolution ability gives it +1 for each the zombie hero made on the turn it is played. Its closest plant counterpart is . Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Monster Zombie *'Trait:' Bullseye *'Abilities: Zombie Evolution:' This gets +1 for each Brain you got this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Rare Card description This is why you shouldn't drink primordial soup. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With By itself, Zom-Blob is a rather lackluster zombie with a very minimal 1 but a fairly hearty amount of , having the same stats and trait as Teleportation Zombie for +1 and with no active abilities. Despite this, its Bullseye can be useful if you can boosts its . The fighter's primary function is its evolution ability which functions similarly to Magnifying Grass. This makes Zom-Blob an extremely powerful fighter which can have both high and . On top of it now having high stats, the Bullseye trait guarantees damage on any direct hit to the plant hero. If this gets Frenzy, it can turn deadly, smashing through plants to land a heavy blow on your enemy. Due to its ability being tied to the amount of produced in a turn, this makes Zom-Blob's evolution more deadly later in a match, taking Cryo-Brains hasten the process of getting this zombie to higher potential faster. Alternatively brains produced in the turn before Zom-Blob is played also count towards its ability, this means if Brain Vendor or a zombie is played on Medulla Nebula, it will give +3 on top of what it would already have gained from evolving. So, in turn 4, if you played Brain Vendor in Medulla Nebula, then play this card as evolution in Brain Vendor this card will have 11 and you still get 7 left. Additionally if you have access to Teleport of a Teleportation Zombie, Gentleman Zombie's brains gained during the trick phase can also be taken advantage of. The only downside to this zombie in comparison to its similar plant counterpart Magnifying Grass, it that zombie fighters are played before plants which gives the opponent ample opportunity to block Zom-Blob with another fighter. This can gotten around by carrying cards to deal with potential fighter, either destroying interfering plants or allowing Zom-Blob to perform a Bonus Attack. Having Teleport in your hand or a Teleportation Zombie on the lawn can also allow you evolve Zom-Blob on an open lane, giving to a guaranteed strike to the plant hero. Against If played by itself, Zom-Blob should be a minimal threat due to its 1 unless the opposing hero decides boost its stats, however despite this, its Bullseye trait prevents it from giving you the benefit of your Super-Block meter charging. If evolved however, Zom-Blob can becomes a major, potentially lethal, threat, especially in the later parts of a game or if the opposing hero has taken advantage of producing effects like Medulla Nebula. In the even of this, it is your top priority to either destroy Zom-Blob or prevent it from getting a clean hit on the plant hero by any means. Unlike the zombie hero dealing with a Magnifying Grass, Zom-Blob possesses a steep 5 making it fairly hearty as well as strong when evolved. Gallery ZomBlobStat.jpg|Zom-Blob's statistics ZBHPK.jpg|Zom-Blob's statistics after being Conjured by Haunted Pumpking Zomblob_cardface.png|Zomblob’s cardface ZomBlob.png|Zom-Blob’s textures Zom-Blob Card.jpeg Category:Monster cards Category:Bullseye cards Category:Evolution cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies